Recycling
by ImaginalizedProductions
Summary: (Takes Place In Stranger Ranger) Troy takes the bin away from Emma and goes to dump it (To get his mind off the "Red Ranger")When that's when Emma comes to make sure he's okay. Troy/Emma. Requested By ShinkenGoseiGokaiOrange


**A/N:Hey Guys I'm here with a new story. This is a request from ShinkenGoseiGokaiOrange. Sorry if its pretty long and this also takes place in Stranger Ranger, Sorry It's been a long time since I updated Rated M stories. Due to schoolwork. But I Made up for it. Also I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!...Enjoy.**

**Rated:M **

**Pairings: Troy/Emma**

**Recycling**

**By**

**ImaginalizedProductions**

* * *

"Wow...Can you believe that faker?" Asked Emma "Are you going to do anything?"

Troy looked up and glanced at Emma."Yeah, I'm going to take these to the recycling bin." Troy simply said standing up taking it away from her.

"Wait! But the others are going to be here-" Emma said but was cut off when she saw Troy go to recycle the empty bottles.

When Troy reaches the recycling room her walks over to the bin and dumps the bottles in it. Emma was entering the room, when she saw Troy over at the by bin. She then inaudiblely closes the door behind her and walks up to him making sure he did not hear her. Once Emma finally reached him she puts and hand on Troy's shoulder making him turn around.

"Emma! You Scared Me!" Troy perturbed as he closed the recycling bin.

"Sorry, I just came to check on you, Troy. You were in here for a while." She started "Are You Okay?"

"Yeah, Emma I'm fine." He replied.

"Troy, Are you okay?" Emma asked. Troy could just see the anxiousness in her eyes.

"Emma, I told you I'm fine." He said.

Emma looks up and gazes into his majestic emerald green eyes. Emma feels hypnotized under his stare and lets out sigh. Little did Emma know that Troy was in the same position as her. He moves in closer.

As their lips touch, lightly at first, then with more fever. Troy's mouth opened up under Emma, kissing her passionately. He tilted his head to get better access to her mouth. Emma pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him tight. They continued kissing and Emma somehow pushed herself even closer to him than before. Troy ran his hands all over her back, and his thumbs caressed the sides of Emma's breasts causing her to sigh softly into his mouth. She needed more.

Troy then backs Emma up against the wall. His hands splayed on her back holding her body against every hard inch of his. She devoured him but he kept up really well. It was an ongoing battle between their lips and tongues. He had unhooked their lips only for a second to take his leather jacket off, he then does the same to her.

Troy picked Emma up and his hand held the back of her thighs as she wrapped them around his waist. She grounds against him as they kissed and he groaned into her mouth when she brushed against it. Emma then ran her hands through his hair making it tousled. His hand slipped under her shirt and spanned her waist. His skin was hot against hers and sent tingles down her spine.

Troy growled low in his throat as he took off her white floral shirt, throwing it on the side of them, He then reaches behind her and unclasp her bra. Troy was stunned at the sight off her C-Cup breast.

He cupped Emma's left breast with a gentle squeeze, stroking back and forth under her nipple with his thumb as he watched Emma close her eyes and try to roll her hips, seeking some phantom contact that would put her over the edge. Troy increased his touch, his hand wandering back and forth between each mound, occasionally leaning forward to kiss and suck at the aroused skin.

Her hands struggled with his shirt and when his shirt wouldn't come undone Troy took it off himself. In the next instant, Troy was kneeling in front of her, yanking down her pink shorts and panties and causing her to gasp at the cool air suddenly hitting her heated center. The chill didn't last long though, before Troy grabbed her right leg behind the knee, lifted it over his shoulder, opening her to him, and then burying his face at the juncture of her thighs. His warm breath hit her core a second before his tongue, dipping between her folds, and then taking a long, languorous swipe up to her clit.

Troy growled hungrily, one hand digging into her thigh over his shoulder while the other clutched her behind, holding her to him, and she couldn't help but thrust her hips downward on his face wanting, more of the exquisite pleasure. one hand shooting out to grab into his hair, grasping tighter in his brown locks with each circle and pass of his tongue over her heated flesh. Within minutes he had her at the edge, both hands cupping her ass as she ground wildly against his face. When she looked down and saw his hungry eyes staring up at her, he wouldn't mind looking up at her and it was the last push she needed to topple over into oblivion, her body bucking with the strongest orgasm of her life.

Troy unhooked her legs from his shoulders, So now she was standing up on her own against the wall.

He settled himself between her parted legs, somehow also having removed the rest of his clothing.

Once he was fully naked, He lifted her up on him so now her back was still against the wall and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Troy had shifted his hips back enough for the tip to fit inside. He pressed the rest of the way forward before roughly gripping her hips and fucking her.

"Troy!...Fuck Me Harder!" She Screamed, Troy smirked evilly at her. If that was what she wanted and that was what she was going to get.

"You want a fuck…here's your fuck…" Troy said as he pounded his dick into her. Troy sounded more dirty but what he was doing to her now was even dirtier. He was pounding into her so hard that if she still had her hymen in there, it would be already long gone. He continued to fuck her, pounding away at her.

"Uhhhh, fuck!" Emma bit her lip to muffle her scream of pleasure as he slammed his hips into her, his tip hitting the end of her on every thrust. She screamed and called out his name, it was no secret to anyone else in the Brain Freeze what they were doing. Surprisingly enough no one came by to investigate. Emma screamed his name along with curse words as he fucked her into submission.

Troy had then pulled out, Emma looked at him curiously "Lean over" Confused at this Emma had leaned over on the recycling bin. Troy pulled his hips back, positioning himself before slamming into her slick, wet heat. His hands gripped her waist, holding her still while he fought back the release that wanted to rip its way out of him. Emma mewled and arched her back, making the walls around his erection tighter. He pulled out slowly, and the slammed back inside pulling her back against him as he thrust forward.

"Oh God," Emma breathed, her head flying back. Her gorgeous hair hung all the way down to her waist.

Troy tried to maintain the tempo he'd set, but Emma wasn't having it. She was arching and grinding back against him, trying to get more, faster, harder. He was powerless to deny her, unable to hold back any longer. His fingers tightened into her sides and one hand slid around her belly and down to tweak her clit, hoping to give her what she needed to push her over the edge so that he could finally follow.

Falling forward, he planted his free hand next to her head, his chest pressing into the warm skin of her back. He couldn't help himself, he had to lean down and kissed a path up her spine, getting a whiff of her hair at the nape of her neck that put him that much closer to his release. His hips pounded on relentlessly, racing them both toward their orgasms. He whirled a finger over her little bundle of nerves and listened to her heavy breathing, knowing she was close.

She chanted his name as she her body tensed. She whimpered as her orgasm washed through her. He could feel it crashing over her the way her walls pulsed around him, the way she bucked against him riding it out. Troy drove himself into her over and over again. The pounding of his body into hers only extended her orgasm. His grunts in her ear had her clenching him harder and closer, wrapping all four of her limbs around him to get as close to him as possible. He felt his own release coming and chasing it down. His free hand planted into on the other side of Emma's head, It crawled down his spine and exploded out of him, tearing a groan from his throat.

When it passed, he collapsed on top of her, giving her all of his weight and she loved every bit of it. She held him tightly as their breathing returned to normal and the sweat cooled on their skin. He pulled out and then turned her around to face him. He gave her a long sweet and passionate kiss, which she returned in favor. But it had to be cut short when they heard voices.

"Shit!" They both said as they swiftly went to retrieve their clothes. They were just almost done putting their clothes back on. The voices were getting closer, all Emma just had to was just put on her shirt. Troy knew Emma was not going to make it, so he took his jacket off and tossed it to her, Emma had quickly put it on and zipped it up and then kicking her shirt and jacket somewhere that person who was coming in would not see.

"Oh there you guys are, We've been looking everywhere for you two! What have you been doing back here?" Gia asked as she Jake and Noah came into the room. "Yeah! Gia wouldn't let us order until she found you guys." Noah stated as Gia glared at him.

"Uh...we've um...uh..." Emma stuttered as Troy came up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"The Stuff had fell from the bin, and Emma was helping me pick it up." Troy lied.

"So Does that explain why she is wearing your jacket?" Jake asked as the two nodded.

"Well this is awkward." Noah said "We are going back out there, You two can come out when your done in here." Noah finished as He Jake and Gia where exiting. While Gia was leaving she made sure that Jake and Noah were far ahead of her, She walked up to Troy and Emma and said "I Know you two where back here fucking." She stated.

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

"Everyone in the Brain Freeze heard you, And Plus its obvious because you are wearing Troy's jacket."

Troy and Emma just looked at each other then back at Gia. "Don't worry I won't tell them. Besides its you two's business anyways." She said before walking off.

Troy and Emma just stood there and waited for the door to close. After it did Emma handed Troy his jacket back and putted on her White shirt and denim jacket, and then the two walked out of the room.


End file.
